PAW Patrol Lost Episode
FlamingPup here! Don't be too harsh, as this is my first attempt at ACTUALLY writing a creepypasta, ok? Good. Now, without further ado... The Pasta (Warning: contains a few curse words) My name is Jordan, and i'm not your average 23 year-old. I enjoy watching Nick Jr. Why? I just get some good laughs out of characters messing up and whatnot. So when I heard there was a new show called "PAW Patrol" coming to Nick Jr, I was ecstatic. I couldn't wait to see another clumsy character like Gil from Bubble Guppies! I watched the pilot episode, Pups And The Kitty-tastrophe, and I was instantly hooked. I mean, sure, talking dogs have been done before by shows like Pound Puppies and 101 Dalmations, but THIS was different! This show was focused around teaching young children how to work together and help the community, which, in my opinion, is much more valuable than teaching them another language (I'm looking at YOU, Dora The Explorer!). However, my absolute favorite character HAD to be Marshall. He was a dalmation, which already give him points in my mind. But he was also clumsy. Not like really clumsy, just in a comical sense. Plus, he was so brave, just like me! But, enough about that. The reason I am here today is to tell you of a lost episode of PAW Patrol, supposedly set to air after Pups Make A Splash/Pups Fall Festival. However, it wasn't aired, and there was no explanation given as to why. Spinmaster simply stated, "It didn't really fit the atmosphere of the show". I thought that was bullshit. They were all set to air a new episode, and then they cancel it at the last second!? Who does that!? I decided to ask around and see if anyone had any knowlage of this lost episode. Unsurprisingly, I got nowhere. I either got a no, a "What are you talking about? There's no lost episodes of PAW Patrol!", or a look like I just killed somebody, which made no sense whatsoever. But, there was one man, I'm assuming in his mid-30's, who knew what I was talking about. He told me he used to work for Nickolodeon Studios back in the "Good Ol' Days", when cartoons like Spongebob were just starting. He said he had worked there as recently as a month ago, but then quit. When I asked him why he quit, he said the following, "We were brainstorming new ideas for the show, PAW Patrol, when someone asked if we should have one of the pups die during a rescue attempt. I got up and shouted "Are you INSANE!? This is a KIDS show, we can't depict death! Do you KNOW how many viewers we would lose for that!? It's not fucking happening!", and slammed the door. That was the last day I clocked in." I then decided to jump straight to the point. I asked him if he had a copy of the "Lost Episode". To my utmost surprise, he said, "I think I do, actually. It's the last copy in existence. At least the last one I know of. You can have it, no charge." I was dumbfounded by those words; he was giving me what was possibly the last copy of the lost PAW Patrol episode for free! He even told me it's never been watched before! I couldn't help but smile and say, "Thanks, man!". I received a "You're welcome. Anytime," in responce. If only I knew then what I know; the horror that was in that disk... I got home at around 4:00 PM, played a few minutes of Halo (One of my favourite games), then decided to watch the lost episode of PAW Patrol. I popped it in, and to my suprise, a DVD-like menu screen came up. The options were "Play," "Scene Select," "Extras," "Options," and the last one, which I found kinda funny, "Wuss Out". Maybe it was just a joke for more "Hardcore" fans of PAW Patrol. I decided to play it safe, and pick the Options menu. In it, there were settings for Subtitles, Voice Volume, Music Volume, and Language. Nothing out of the ordinary there. I then went to check Extras. A big red "No" popped up on the screen when I selected it. "No?" I said to myself, but I figured I just had to watch the episode first. I wish I had Wussed out... The normal PAW Patrol opening played as it should: No distorted music, no jumpscares, none of that crap. It wasn't until the end that it was strange. And by strange, I mean it was missing the bark at the end when the logo shines over. But, I figured that was to be expected, since this WAS an "Unfinshed" episode and braced myself for the titlecard. There barely was one. I mean, it was just a plain white background with 4 words etched into it in black. The title of the Lost Episode: "Pups Yelp For Help". I immediately thought, "I hope this isn't a fucking rickroll* or something like that." I mean, don't get me wrong; I have NOTHING against Rick Ashley! I had just heard his most famous song, "Never Gonna Give You Up," about a million times. Thankfully, it was an actual episode. It started out JUST like Pups Make a Splash; Rubble riding on his skateboard on the way to Katie's Vet clinic. He looked perfectly normal, too. I started thinking this was a just a big practical joke the guy played on me, but kept watching. However, instead of the Vet, Rubble skated up to the Lookout. I mean, it was edited so well that it looked like an actual episode, where he really WAS skating to the Lookout. That, however, is when things began to get weird. Zuma was waiting outside with Rocky, and Ryder was nowhere in sight! When Rubble skated up to the entrance, Zuma said, "Wubble! Thank goodness you're back! Wyder was worwied about you!". Rubble replied with "Ryder was worried about me? Why?". Then Rocky chimed in, and what he said sent up red flags in my head; "Something's happened inside! I think it's another mission, but I don't feel good about this one.". Don't ask why, but after he said that, I began sweating profusly. Did something happen to Ryder or one of the other pups? My fears were put to rest when the normal elevator sequence began. However, it was just those three. I was confused, until it reached the top, where Chase, Marshall, and Skye were already in position. However, Chase did not say his usual "Ready for action, Ryder sir!" line. Instead, it went somehting like "PAW Patrol is ready for.................action.......". This unnerved me, as I really liked Ryder, and he was nowhere to be seen! Marshall said what I was thinking a short time later, "Where's Ryder?". He got replies from the other pups in this order: Chase: "I don't know, but this isn't normal..." Skye: "You're telling me..." Rocky: "This is kinda creepy, isn't it?" Zuma: "You said it, dude..." Then, without warning, Ryder appeared on the giant screen, all of the pups to let out a small scream of surprise. I couldn't tell where he was, but it looked too well animated to be CGI. He then said, "Sorry about that pups, I didn't mean to scare you." He was met with, "Ryder! Where are you, and why aren't you here?" from Rocky. What he said next made my blood turn to ice...It was so unexpected............I will never, EVER, forget the next words Ryder said: "Well, I was on my way back to the Lookout, but my ATV broke down. I tried calling for help, but nobody could hear me. And then, I sorta fell through a portal, and now i'm in the.........real world....." All six pups' jaw dropped, as I yelled out the immortal words, "WHAT THE FUCK!?".